


UNIT and the Two Doctors

by doctormissy



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [5]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Christmas Party, Crack, Drunkenness, F/M, Mistletoe, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Third Doctor Era, UNIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixth Doctor and Peri land by mistake in 1972 near the UNIT HQ and decide to look in, but then they discover it's Christmas, after UNIT's party and see something the Doctor tried to forget a long time ago and thought he'll never have to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNIT and the Two Doctors

**Author's Note:**

> Typical six.

"Hold on, Peri!"  
"What am I doing…" the TARDIS was shaking and pelting itself because of something the Doctor did. Again. "Doctor, what's happening and where are we going?"  
"I don't know!" he shouted at his companion.

Finally, it has stopped and the TARDIS landed. "Where are we?" she asked again. The Doctor switched on the scanner to scrutinise the area.  
"Earth. Somewhere near London, I'd say so. Come along," he prompted her, pulling out the door-opening lever, and went out. But of course it was winter, so they had to go back and put on a coat and a pair of warm boots.

They walked about a mile through meadows with no road or village nearby when they arrived to a factory of some kind. At least Peri thought it's a factory; the Doctor instantly recognized it as UNIT HQ. Only if she knew what UNIT is.  
"I know where we are now. It is near London, as I said. And it's 1972."  
"1972? You're kidding me! Can we even do that? I mean, being here. You would say crossing our own timeline of something like that."  
"No, we definitely shouldn't be there. Please stop asking questions and just walk, could you?"  
"Course, Doc. Whatever you say," she muttered under her breath, frowning.  
They tried to get in by the front door, but the soldier who was on guard didn't believe that he really is the Doctor, so they had to use the secret back door about which the Doctor knew they're unguarded and most importantly where they are, thanks to many years he spent there.

As soon as they came in, they saw some awful Christmas decorations hanging on the walls all over the place. "Oh, it's Christmas! Lovely!"  
"Oh no, this is the day of the Christmas party, I remember that. Why did the TARDIS had to take us right there and now?" the Doctor complained and sighed, but he continued in his way. Peri followed him.  
They were heading into the ballroom, although Peri didn't understand why, the Doctor hated this place and didn't want to go there at all; he's just said it after all.  
According to the laws of time, they shouldn't go there, because one of the Doctor's previous incarnations is in, but he did meet his past incarnations before, so it can't be a total disaster, can it? He didn't remember anything particularly wrong happening.  
But that's probably because of the paradox they've caused by landing there, which apparently lead to a greater memory loss, because what he saw when he entered the room literally shocked him. It was probably really late, for about midnight, as what was happening there indicated.  
The ballroom was half empty, the floor was covered in rubbish, confetti, smashed crisps, pieces of Christmas tinsels and popped balloons and the gramophone was jammed, playing a snippet of the same song over and over again.  
At one of the tables Benton and Yates were playing chess- according to how it looked, the Doctor assumed that strip-chess, Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart was dozing on a chair in the corner, the Doctor and Jo Grant were making out under the mistletoe (he was sure that anything like that never happened) and the Master (what was he doing here anyway?) was arguing about weapons and world domination with some young lady and another UNIT soldier, and he was obviously also very drunk.  
That was the reason he didn't want to go there or be there at all.  
"Doctor, what-"  
"Shh," he muffled her, "let's just go. You weren't supposed to see it and neither was I, I'd say. We shouldn't have gone there."  
"I told you so," she poked his chest with one finger, "but why, what's so outrageous about this? It's just a bunch of drunken people." She put her head on his chest and put one hand around his waist. "Wait a minute, one of them is you, that's why are you blushing and why you didn't want me to see it! You're ashamed!" She pulled away and looked at him.  
"Ashamed? Ashamed? No, I'm not! …But you're right, these two half-naked fellows at the table are sergeant Benton and captain Yates, the one in the corner is Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, a very good friend of mine, the arguing threesome here are The Master, officer Davis and I think her name is Lucy, a secretary, and the two under the mistletoe, well…"  
"That's you!" Peri figured out the obvious, "oh, Doctor, you never told me that you were so familiar with human girls… who is she anyway?"  
"Jo Grant," the Doctor admitted reluctantly.  
"Jo Grant? The Jo Grant? And you also never told me she was more than just your companion."  
"Well, I didn't even remember this in the first place, Peri. But I really want to go now, before they notice us." The Doctor turned backwards to go to the TARDIS and Peri followed him. "I've got one more question, Doctor. What the hell is the Master doing there?"  
"That's actually a good question, but I have no idea. Maybe I invited him, who knows…" Peri smiled, enlaced her arm with the Doctor's and they get back to the TARDIS to celebrate Christmas rather in there and on their own instead of celebrating it with a group of indeed very drunk UNIT members and The Master.


End file.
